My Last Breath
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Ia akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ia takkan mundur, ia akan bertahan hingga desah napas terakhirnya.


Ini adalah SongFic untuk death scene di malam Harry Potter berhasil menyingkirkan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk pertama kalinya. Saya tidak tahu apakah scene ini ada yang pernah membuat fanficnya, dalam bahasa apa, dsb. Kalau ada, ya... Anggap aja ga ada :D *dikemplang* Saya cuma iseng memodifikasi sedikit post RPG death scene Lily Evans menjadi fanfic dan mem-postnya di sini.

Note: _**Tulisan yang ditebalkan dan dimiringkan seperti ini**_, diambil dari buku Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bab 'Patronus'.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling.** Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan plotlinenya. Lirik **My Last Breath **adalah milik **Evanescence**.

* * *

**MY LAST BREATH**_  
_

**_"Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia! Pergilah! Lari! Akan kucoba menahannya!"_**

_BRAKK!_ Suara pintu menjeblak ditutup.

_Drap, drap, drap, drap_. Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menaiki tangga.

Lily berlari ke lantai atas, terburu-buru, terengah-engah. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bercampur-aduk, namun sekacau apapun, tak pernah lepas dari keluarganya. Keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia, yang baru saja terbentuk dan lengkap setahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan hadirnya si kecil Harry ke tengah-tengah mereka. Benaknya melayang cepat pada suaminya, yang berada di bawah, menghadapi bahaya sendirian. Oh, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Lily mengkhawatirkan keselamatan James. Ia takut sekali...

_Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

Wanita berambut merah kini berdiri di kamar Harry, di lantai dua. Ia melirik putra kecilnya penuh sayang. Betapa ia sangat menyesalkan kejadian malam ini yang tak dapat dicegahnya... Lily tahu bahwa begitu ia memutuskan melawan Voldemort, ia dan keluarganya akan selalu berada dalam bahaya. Namun ia tetap berjuang dan mendukung sisi Dumbledore bersama James, tahu bahwa mereka berada di sisi yang benar. Namun takdir menyiapkan hal lain yang lebih besar bagi mereka semua. Hanya gara-gara ramalan, keluarganya, anaknya tercinta, diburu untuk dihabisi. Padahal ramalan itu belum tentu benar adanya. Voldemortlah yang ketakutan bahwa Harry kecilnya suatu saat akan menumpasnya.

Harry yang malang... Ia akan besar tanpa belaian dan kecupan selamat tidur dari ibunya, tanpa dorongan semangat dan tawa konyol ayahnya.

Lily berusaha tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, namun itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Sekali Voldemort mendatangi mereka, Lily tahu bahwa waktunya dan James sudah dekat. Karena mereka akan selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi putra mereka, bahkan meski nyawa taruhannya. Ia dan James tak takut mati, apalagi jika itu demi putra mereka satu-satunya. Ia hanya takut Harry tidak akan bisa tumbuh dengan baik tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Ia takut Harry menganggap Lily dan James mengabaikannya dan tidak mencintainya. _"We love you, Harry. We always love you,"_ bisiknya sambil mendekap erat anak laki-laki berambut gelap berantakan―seperti ayahnya―yang tengah tertidur lelap itu, seakan ingin menentramkan putranya―atau dirinya sendiri.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Lily menghela napas. Dan menghirup udara bersih lagi. Tarikan-tarikan napas terakhirnya di dunia ini. Ah, ia tak menyesali hal itu, asalkan Harry selamat. Ia juga takkan merasa kesepian dan jauh dari Harry. Semua memori tentangnya akan selalu ada dalam benak dan hati Lily. Cintanya untuk Harry takkan pernah pudar, apapun yang terjadi.

James. Lily sekarang menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan James di lantai bawah. Ah, tidak, James takkan menyukai pikiran Lily yang seperti itu. James cukup berani untuk mempertahankan keluarganya yang dicintainya. James memang akan mempertahankannya hingga saat terakhir. Sikap keras kepalanya―salah satu alasan Lily bertengkar terus dengannya selama enam tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dan salah satu alasan mengapa Lily akhirnya luluh dan memberikan tangannya pada James untuk diselipi cincin di jari manisnya, di hari pernikahannya dan James―dan keberaniannya, tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang Gryffindor sejati, di samping seorang kepala keluarga yang bertugas melindungi keluarganya. Lily berharap sekali lagi, bahwa James-nya tidak akan apa-apa. Bahwa teriakan-teriakan dan tawa mengerikan di bawah hanyalah ilusinya saja. Bahwa itu hanyalah Sirius dan topeng bodohnya, datang untuk merayakan Halloween bersama keluarga mereka seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lily tahu, bahwa harapannya sia-sia belaka.

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears_

Harry sangat mirip ayahnya, dengan rambut berantakan yang tak bisa rapi, bahkan meskipun Lily menyisirnya berkali-kali dengan sisir basah. Sirius bahkan menyarankan agar Harry memakai gel rambut atau semacam itu, untuk membuat rambutnya kelimis. Lily dan James dengan kompak menolaknya, meskipun untuk alasan berbeda. Lily menganggap Harry masih kecil untuk memakai gel rambut. James menganggap rambut berantakan Harry itu keren, dan akan dengan sukses menarik perhatian gadis-gadis seperti saat ia berada di Hogwarts dulu. Lily cuma bisa memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar alasan James.

Bila Lily dan James tidak ada― Bila yang terjadi adalah kemungkinan terburuk, dan mereka berdua mati― Lily sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, namun bila itu adalah hal yang tak terhindarkan...

Bisa didengarnya derap langkah kaki menuju ke atas.

Air mata Lily tak bisa dibendung lagi. Bila semuanya berakhir buruk dan―akan dipastikannya hal ini sekuat tenaganya―Harry berhasil bertahan hidup.... Diharapkannya sepenuh hatinya bahwa Sirius akan mengurus Harry dengan baik, dan tidak meninggalkannya, yang tak diragukan Lily akan dilakukannya. Sirius sangat menyayangi Harry, dan Lily percaya penuh padanya.

Ia ingin terisak, namun ditahannya dirinya. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu bahwa yang sedang menuju ke atas bukanlah suaminya. Ia merasakan kehampaan di jiwanya, seakan memperingatkannya... Ikatannya dengan James sangatlah kuat. Ia ingin berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil suaminya, namun bila itu dilakukannya, akan semakin mudah mereka berdua ditemukan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dalam diam dan membisikkan sepatah kata tak terucap.

_James...._

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

Sekali lagi ia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya, dan bahwa ia akan segera terbangun, berkeringat dan terengah-engah terduduk di tempat tidur, dengan Harry yang terlelap di sisinya. Dengan begitu ia masih bisa mencium Harry di keningnya, menenangkan dirinya bahwa itu cuma bunga tidur, bunga tidur yang ditanam di Azkaban dan terlalu lama menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan para Dementor itu. Bila tidak, ia berharap Dumbledore akan datang, seperti dalam beberapa mimpinya, menyelamatkan mereka semua. Bagaimanapun juga, Dumbledore dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort. Dimana ia disaat dibutuhkan seperti ini? Sama seperti mimpinya, saat ia membuka mata ia tak ada di sana._  
_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_BRAKK!!_ Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

_Trap, trap_. Langkah kaki memasuki kamar Harry, di lantai dua.

Sosok berjubah hitam memasuki ruangan. Wajah ratanya yang pucat, seperti ular, tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan, tanpa ekspresi yang manusiawi. Lily memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi, mengingatkan dirinya lagi bahwa ia akan melindungi putranya. Sosok berjubah hitam itu melangkah mendekatinya, memerintahkannya untuk menyerahkan putranya, agar ia bisa membunuhnya. Agar ramalan bodoh yang belum tentu benar adanya tidak terlaksana.

_**"Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry! Kumohon―aku bersedia melakukan apa saja..." **_Lily tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia memohon demi hidup Harry. Tongkatnya di tangan satunya, tersembunyi di saku jubahnya. Tangan lainnya melindungi Harry dengan protektif, anak laki-laki itu tidur nyenyak tak terusik dalam pelukan ibunya. Dalam benaknya, Lily mempersiapkan rencana terakhir. Mantra terakhir yang akan memastikan keselamatan putranya, meski itu akan berganjaran nyawanya sendiri.

_**"Minggir―minggir, perempuan..." **_Sosok berjubah hitam mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, mencabut tongkatnya, siap mengucapkan kutukan terlarang untuk menyingkirkan siapapun dari jalannya. Lily mengucapkan dengan gemetar mantra yang diperlukan secara non-verbal, tongkat di tangannya digenggamnya erat. Mata emeraldnya tak lepas memandang si wajah rata, penyihir hitam paling ditakuti abad ini. _Lord Voldemort...._

Bersamaan dengan itu, Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada Lily, siap mencabut nyawanya. Tatapan Lily tak goyah, biarpun dalam hatinya, ia berbisik, merapalkan nama suami dan putranya berulang-ulang. Bibir pucat itu menyeringai mengerikan, kemudian bergerak pelan, mengeja setiap suku kata dengan jelas.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Sinar hijau melesat dari tongkat _yew_ milik sang penyihir berjubah, berkilat menyeberangi ruangan, tepat mengenai dada si wanita berambut merah.

Mencuri desah napas terakhirnya.

* * *

**A/N.** Ah, baiklah, saya ga tau bagaimana mengakhirinya, jadi biarkan saja begitu lah :P. Err, percaya ga kalau ini sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan jadi fanfic? Soalnya kalo ya, saya pasti nulis lebih dari 2000 kata :P.


End file.
